


The Secret of Rings(中)

by luochangsheng



Category: mg - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luochangsheng/pseuds/luochangsheng
Summary: -RPS圈地自萌勿上升勿转祝两位老师友谊长存-涉及戒指梗写着玩的别挂我我我我害怕-现实背景ooc，时间线随便编的，私设如山如山如山-有车，超难吃，先do后love，HE再加一条吧，三观不正，就写的爽





	The Secret of Rings(中)

**Author's Note:**

> -RPS圈地自萌勿上升勿转祝两位老师友谊长存  
> -涉及戒指梗写着玩的别挂我我我我害怕  
> -现实背景ooc，时间线随便编的，私设如山如山如山  
> -有车，超难吃，先do后love，HE
> 
> 再加一条吧，三观不正，就写的爽

6

第二天是撒贝宁先醒过来的，酒醒后的头撕裂般疼痛，对于昨晚只有断断续续的记忆，但看床上的光景也记起了几分。  
何炅躺在他身侧，腿还盘着他的腿，腿根处一片红，是昨天强行分开留下的痕迹，还有白色液体从私处流着，身子赤裸着，从脖子到前胸都是吻痕，还有几处咬破了。  
被单也惨不忍睹，空气里还残留着淫靡的气息，叫嚣着昨晚做爱的欢愉。

何炅睡得不实，眼角还有泪痕，眉头微微皱着，撒贝宁俯身，指尖刚碰及眉角，人就醒了。  
怎么办，怎么办，和一个不熟的朋友上了床怎么办？

撒贝宁像是被定在了原地，而何炅却像没事人一样，随意的抓了几下头发，像是对室友一个最普通的问好：“撒老师早。”  
——就像昨晚什么都没发生似的。除了在站起来时“嘶”了一声扶了扶腰以外。  
“我去洗澡了。”  
何炅的背很好看，也有锻炼出来的线条，只是这时撒贝宁只想起昨天这个人被自己玩坏的样子。

听着卫生间的水声，撒贝宁清醒了一些。  
这样在没有名份的前提把人上了，属不属于嫖娼？  
台上发生什么都能及时救场的主持人在这时却像热锅上的蚂蚁，在房中来回踱步，毕竟对于经验再怎么丰富的正人君子来说，这类的事情还是第一次经历。

何炅穿好衣服出来，并没有给撒贝宁说什么话的机会，只要调整好微笑，便还是那个无所不能的湖南台一哥。  
“昨天只是喝多了而已，上床了就上床了，撒老师您也不用有什么负担。”

怎么可能没有负担。

——我可以对你负责。偏偏卡在了喉中，看着何炅清冷的回头，什么也抓不住似的。

一夜炮友而已。  
宾馆门牌号，303。

“哈哈哈哈撒撒你不知道你当时整个人好像个纯情小处男哈哈哈哈，就好像被上的是你。”何炅后来还习惯拿第一次调侃撒贝宁，“真是看出你是个直男了，手法烂得可以。”

7

总觉得何炅变了什么，又感觉没变。语言锋利了些，语气更疏远了一些。而撒贝宁倒连接梗的力气都没有了，这一次在台上，又输了，节节败退。

有时候撒贝宁也不知道何炅有多大的神通，在经历了这种事后，还像没事人一样，在台上与撒贝宁对视，眼中澄澈得依旧能倒映出他的模样。而撒贝宁，只得一而再再而三的避开。

台上不允许出错，也不允许人想那么多。

一场节目，撒贝宁几乎是硬着头皮撑下去的。何炅穿了一个高领衣服，撒贝宁都能想象出来在领后满是自己留下的痕迹。  
——不能想，不能想。

偏偏这人在录制结束还自来问上来：“撒老师今天不舒服吗？感觉有些心不在焉。”  
我心不在焉你还不知道吗？  
两人默契一般没有提那一晚的事，也或是撒贝宁稍微点起，而何炅便打岔过去，轻描淡写的避开这个话题。

何炅真的很瘦，瘦到他不用力也能把他抱起来。何炅的每一次转身，撒贝宁都这样想，“何炅——”等叫住了他，却又不知道说什么。  
“今天晚上的飞机，撒老师有什么事电话联系吧，期待和撒老师的下次合作。”  
“那……何老师注意身体。”  
“好的，谢谢撒老师关心。”回答的干脆利落，头也不回。

不知什么种子，什么时候埋下的，此刻，在心底，生根发芽。  
撒贝宁分不清，这是出于想过一辈子的喜欢，还是同行之间的敬仰，还是只是在上了床后想负责而已。

他只是，想拉住他。

8

再后来撒贝宁会特意打听何炅的消息，也会在网上搜索这个人的名字，甚至比何炅粉丝会掌握的数据都要多。他从屏幕后了解他，这个人，要比他想象的，优秀多了。——工作上敬业，私下里温柔。这样的人嘛，所有人都会喜欢。

撒贝宁舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛一下子失去了什么似的。  
撒贝宁也不知道为什么会出现这种感觉，明明从未拥有过，却又失去了。  
他在他自己的领域发着光，那样的耀眼，照亮多少人。

偶尔也发消息，不过就是节日的问候，不知是一方有意为之还是并无缘分，二人竟没再见了面。

撒贝宁也后悔那晚上发生的事，若是没喝酒，是不是便可以像普通朋友一样了，有一个对手，也有一个搭档。  
当然，不止朋友，也可以的。

撒贝宁承认，他想何炅了。  
他看他的吻戏，只说，我知道他真正亲吻的时候，比这个诱人多了。  
那，可不可以，再一次……

“啊？我没有故意躲你啊，那时是真的很忙，你当我什么啊，我可是芒果台柱子，那时候我还拍戏。”何炅叉着腰，别开头不去看撒贝宁，撒贝宁笑着，没有拆穿他，“好好好。反正我当时，是真挺想你的。”

9

“何炅 g/a/y”不知道什么时候上的热搜，撒贝宁上微博时，都不用搜何炅的名字，在热搜榜第一便看到了这条。  
有网友的猜测，也有几张出入g吧的照片，照得很模糊，但撒贝宁知道，那就是何炅。与别人勾肩搭背，与别人推杯换盏。

不知道该说什么，也不知道以什么心情。

网上的反响并不好，毕竟这样的属性也不是谁都可以坦然接受的。撒贝宁不去想消息的真实性，只想这时的何炅，会是什么心情，好不好过。网络暴力确实可怕，一时间粉转黑、谩骂，如果不能及时控制住，传播的速度定如火燎原势不可挡。

撒贝宁打过去了电话，虽然是何炅的私人电话，还是占了好久的线，终于打通了。“何老师，还好吗？”  
“还好啊。”何炅笑笑，让自己的声音尽量听起来轻松，连反应都是在撒贝宁意料之中的。  
“何炅，别这样。”标准播音腔一字一句，仿佛就在《今日说法》现场录制棚。  
能不能不要什么都自己扛，能不能也把神通放下——如果有可能，你可不可以都对我说。

撒贝宁发动自己的人脉，联系了律师，是他的一个同学，又联系了计算机系的一个学弟。总之凡是撒贝宁能想到的，都找到了。那是罕见的撒贝宁的着急形态，还特意的请了半天假。  
——这是我的一个朋友，他的事比我的事还重要，我能帮一点就帮一点，拜托了。

“撒老师，我又不是孩子，自己也可以处理好的。”何炅在撒贝宁把电话号发给他的时候说。  
“那我也可以多帮你一些。”

“谢谢。”

10

那边有何炅的娱乐圈朋友帮助控流，这边有网络刺客后台的控评删博，风波很快过去了。

——感谢撒老师倾力相助，来长沙我请撒老师吃饭。  
这是何炅发给撒贝宁的一条留言，被撒贝宁翻来覆去看了好几遍。这算不算近了一点呢。

再见面并没有想像中的快，但当长沙的风吹在脸上时，一切还是那么不真实。  
“好巧，又合作了。”还是那个笑着的何老师，瘦了很多，“这一年年的真快。”

这次的合作像是一对老朋友般，搭话圆场都是生来的默契，不比前几次的针锋相对，在镜头下多了一些亲密动作，可在短暂相碰后，那人还是不动声色的退后了两步。

只有真正接触过何炅，才能真正明白他的那股劲儿。撒贝宁明白这句话了。水中鱼，空中鸟。  
他是何炅啊。  
——可偏是这样，越是心痒。

也许何炅真的涂唇膏有那么一手，要不然怎会看他启唇，都想吻上去。

这是撒贝宁又一次的舔嘴唇。  
明白了。  
是喜欢，想把他按在床上的那种喜欢。

“嘿，直男终于开窍了？我以为还要一会儿呢。”何炅凑到撒贝宁面前，摸了摸撒贝宁的胡子，“胡子有点长了，当时你就一清纯小生，还没这么油腻。”  
“还不是何老师你魅力四射，不过当时我也就占了形象好的便宜，心里嘛，还是想和你上床。”撒贝宁拉着那只乱动的手，顺势把人拉怀里。

11

饭局如约，两个人。

房间订的位置很好，刚好能够俯瞰长沙的夜景。回过头来看眼前的人，便真真正正的诠释了一个人眼中一个城，眸中点点灯火都看得真切。  
“撒老师，喝酒吗？”何炅眯了眯眼睛，和那天一模一样。  
“不了，喝酒误事。”

“但喝酒很多不敢说的话都能说出来，不敢做的事都能做出来，是吧撒老师。”

这次何炅穿了一个低领卫衣，俯身倒酒时连锁骨都看得真切，里面和自己简直不是一个肤色，不只是有意勾引还是别的什么的，撒贝宁倒有种自己还没喝酒便醉了的感觉。  
“何老师最近忙吗？瘦了不少。”  
“还好，准备转型做导演，瘦是肯定的，撒老师还是一如既往的帅。”

撒贝宁只是象征性的喝了一杯，便不再动杯，而何炅倒有几分微醺的意味。

“撒老师，你说越不可能的事就该越珍惜吧。”  
何炅面前的饭并没动几下，酒已经喝下了大半，而撒贝宁只是机械的一口一口吃着，甚至连抬头都怕多看一眼被人察觉出什么。可偏偏这人是要撑着脸把面前的人看出个窟窿似的。  
“是吧，所以我珍惜每次和别人合作的机会……”  
“那撒老师，你觉得我怎么样？”何炅依旧笑盈盈的看着撒贝宁，脸红扑扑的，像打了妆。  
撒贝宁低着头，如坐针毡，“何老师业务好人品好都特别好。”撒贝宁也不知道为什么这么回答，像一个小字辈评价前辈一样，怕说错一句。

“撒老师也是，好男人啊，谁要嫁了撒老师那还不享一辈子福。”

那就在一起吧。  
在舌尖上流转几千遍，离说出口，只差一步。在何炅面前，不由自主的从心。  
——酒是个好东西，可惜没喝。

“我高兴的时候就会喝点啊，就那种微醺的感觉，但很清醒啊，可能会脸红，但不叫喝多，我喝多是真的喝多，会走直线的。”  
“还好，走直线的时候都会撞进我怀里。”  
“都老夫老妻了还说这种情话害不害臊。”  
“有点儿。”

12

撒贝宁感觉认识何炅很长时间了，但细想了一下，又没有。零几年到一几年，没到十年，却像半生。

“我喜欢的人啊，他是一个值得所有人喜欢的人。”撒贝宁苦笑，“只能喜欢，不能在一起。”——做过一次而已，却单方面的想过一生。“是不是太贪心了啊。”

事实上人生就有许多出乎意料的事，比如，撒贝宁没想到，他们还会接吻，还是在他意识清醒的情况下。

撒贝宁有一个习惯，在长沙有节目录制，绝对不赶当晚的飞机。或是找当地的朋友吃吃聊聊，或是变着法的找何炅。

这次打通的是何炅助理的电话，撒贝宁也只是简单的说了声找何老师，助理发过来一个地址，说何老师在和朋友聚会，应该快结束了。  
撒贝宁向朋友打听到这个地址的时候，还特意的多问了几遍，确认自己打听到的没错。——这是长沙的g吧，一个隐蔽的地址。

撒贝宁拨号的时候手都在抖，他不是不相信过何炅混g吧的说法，但当真真正正的被告知现在的何炅就在g吧，那个多大世面都见过的撒老师，真的慌了。“何炅，你疯了吧？还去那种地方？被人拍到了怎么办？”那边有几句嘈杂而粗壮的男声，好久，何炅的声音清晰起来。  
“撒贝宁，敢来吗？来接我。”  
他没问撒贝宁的意思，也没问他怎么知道这个地方的，更没问他为什么找他，只简短几字，挂了电话，挑衅一般。

撒贝宁不知道以什么心情把车开到那里的，是酸苦，是失望？——也许愤怒多一点。  
地址很隐蔽，连门牌都是一个很简单的棋牌室，但进去之后却发现里面又是另一个世界。

招待撒贝宁的是个打扮得很年轻的男子，化着浓重的眼影，而撒贝宁也只是微蹙眉躲开那只想要拉过来的手。  
“何先生在这屋，请。”

撒贝宁还是敲了两下门，里面隐约有人说了声进。

房里有几个人，撒贝宁一眼就看见了何炅。  
这位主持人，在很清醒的状态，脸上也没有异常的红晕，被一个男人搂着，半滑进人的怀里，就以这种状态，和身边人说说笑笑。

靠。  
彻底爆炸。

“其实当时也没让助理特意告诉你，我就是之前说过一句什么事都可以告诉撒贝宁老师的，撒老师要有什么要帮的也一定要帮，他和我没有距离。”何炅低头戳着手机，也是有种被捉奸的理亏，“我当时没想助理会跟你说这事，也没想你会找我，更没想你会来，其实就有种破罐子破摔的感觉吧……以为你会讨厌我。”


End file.
